Thomas Creator Collective
The Thomas Creator Collective is a fan-made series promoted by the official Thomas & Friends YouTube channel. The series is filmed by several fans of the series and promoted by Mattel, and one new episode is released every Friday. The series began on November 6th, 2015 with the release of the first episode. Episodes * Secrets of the Stolen Crown (4 Parts) – Thomas and Percy want to find a lost crown and give it to the Maritine Museum, but the diesels want to steal it and sell it for new fuel. * The Great Snow Storm of Sodor (3 Parts) – Thomas, James and Ryan must brave harsh, snowy weather to deliver presents for Christmas in time. * Gordon's Grand Adventure (3 Parts) – Gordon and Spencer must deliver a special train to London, but Diesel 10 pursues them to obtain the crown. * Rescue the Runaway – Percy is sent off down the branch line without a driver or fireman, and Thomas has to stop him in time. * Racers on the Rails (3 Parts) – The engines on the North Western Railway compete against each-other in a series of races, but the diesels begin cheating in order to win the competition. * Philip's Bumpy Branchline – Philip looks after the Ffarquhar Branch Line when Thomas is sent to Arthur's. * The Fast and the Fizzleboxes (4 Parts) – Axel and Mallard come to Sodor and hold a series of races with the other engines, but the diesels begin sabotaging the other races in order to secure victories. * Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks – After having an accident, Thomas begins to have trouble handling the trucks. * Henry's Fire Rescue (2 Parts) – A wildfire begins to spread through Henry's Forest, and Henry, Toby and the Search and Rescue team must work to put it out. * Night of the Diesels (3 Parts) – The diesels and the trucks begin working together to take down the steam engines. * Diesel as Batman saves Thomas as Superman! - Diesel dreams that he and Thomas are both crime-fighting superheroes. * Brother Bother – Gordon discovers that the Knapford Iron Bridge is collapsing and tries to warn Flying Scotsman, but Scotsman believes he is trying to prevent him from breaking his speed record. * The Great Chase – Thomas and Diesel 10 work together to try and stop a runaway James from having an accident. * Sodor's Finest (4 Parts) – Flying Scotsman and Yong Bao begin investigating the mysterious accidents being caused by the diesels and trucks. * Bridge Jump and Triple Chase - Philip, Diesel 10 and the other diesels have a disagreement about how Thomas jumped the Vicarstown bridge on the way to the the Great Railway Show. Watch Flying Scotsman, Harold and Bertie race to kick off a very special event and run into some surprises on the rails. * The Steam Games (4 Parts) – The Steam Games are being held on Sodor and some old friends come to compete. * Spooky Sodor (3 Parts) – It's Halloween on Sodor and engines all over the Island are having spooky adventures. Involved Users *Matt Michaud (Enterprisingengine93) *Caleb Richardson (Calebtrain) *Lucas Cull (TheTrainModeller) *Trent Stanley (DieselD199) *Brenden Galeotti (BrendenReis10) *Rebecca Linthwaite *Adam Guzik (Tines Sensahthe) *Nathan Tiemeyer (UpsideNow) *Isaiah Feguson (The Tuggster Intensifies) *Rodrigo Ortiz Medel (Thomas T'n'P Productions) *Jason Hadfield (SidekickJason) *Dylan Moseley (FlouncingFiddlesticks) *Kosei Yamamoto (Capsule Thomas) *Taylor Livermore (TT-N-PStudio) *Carson Marenka (Carson08022000) *Vinnie Smith (MrConductorFan1406) *Alexander Kvitblik (TheSodorSteamworks) *Reece Harrison (TheWorldofSodor) *Marina Razumova *Shlomo Friedman *Andrew Marvin *Jadan Distefano (JadanD247) *Darby Knight (TrainedAssassin) *Wylie Queenan (Shortround551) *Joel Hunter (GeebMachine) *Stephen Sheredy (Sudrian Railway Modeler) Cast *DieselD199 as Thomas, Gordon, Diesel 10, Salty, Paxton, Sir Topham Hatt, Stan, Splatter and Dodge (Secrets of the Stolen Crown only), and The narrator (The Steam Games Only) *TardisRescue as Edward (The Great Snowstorm of Sodor - The Great Chase) *The Tuggster Intensifies as Henry (The Great Snowstorm of Sodor - Racers on the Rails), Oliver *TheBuriedTruck as Henry (The Fast and the Fizzleboxes onwards) * Matt Michuad (EnterprisingEngine93) as Percy, Arthur, Skiff and Dodge (The Fast and the Fizzleboxes only) *Nathan Tiemyer (UpsideNow) as James and Vinnie *Andrew Skyes as Donald, Douglas, and Spencer *Liz Productions5784 as Emily and Mavis *Michelle Hurtado as Molly, Daisy, and Millie. *Mallardfan62 as Murdoch *The Unlucky Tug as Stanley *BrendenReis10 as Stafford and Splatter (The Fast and the Fizzleboxes only) *Calebtrain as Ryan, Dart, Duck (Spooky Sodor onwards), Bill, and Ben *TB7Studios (formerly known as trainboy7 and PotatoFairy93) as Den *ImpactAnimations as Duck (The Great Snowstorm of Sodor - Sodor's Finest) *MrConductorFan1706 as Stepney and the Grumpy Van *ToyTrains4U as Marion *MilkTankerMedia as Harvey *TheSodorSteamworks as Samson *RightOnTracks as Whiff *Danielthetankengine as Scruff *TheMilanToonChannel as Timothy and Harold *Dylan Moseley as Porter *Abby Salzberg as Belle *Tyler Hildebrand as Flynn *TheTrainModeller as 'Arry and Bert *Tines Sensahthe as Toby, Diesel, and The narrator (Spooky Sodor only) *Edward Tophat as Henry's Forest signalman *Shortround551 as Dennis *TurtlesandThomas as Sidney *Will Champion as BoCo *Mikester Paltoes as Philip *GeebMachine as Class 40 and The Flying Scotsman *TrevorPalVA (also known as his backup railfanning YouTube account UnionPacific7004) as Hank and Nigel *Marcus Yamamoto as Hiro *Cyril Niccolai as Axel *RosietheCutie1995 as Rosie, Caitlin and Clarabel *SidekickJason as Connor *KnapfordHarbour as Mallard *Tian Wang as Yong Bao *SodorFan2K10 as Skarloey *Steve Garcia as Rheneas and Victor *Melshiri as Freddie *HiroTheJapaneseTrain as Luke and Edward (Spooky Sodor onwards) *SmurfyDan (formerly known as BusterTheSteamroller) as Oliver (The Pack) *Annie C as Annie *SodorsRailways as Toad *SmurfyDan, Ericpierre53, and The MilanToon Channel as The Troublesome Trucks *Julian Risetto as S.C. Ruffey *Sudrian Trainspotter as Rickety *Voltaire as the Museum Director *Rosalind Ashford as Queen Elizabeth II *Mainland Studios as a Stationmaster *Richa Shukla as Ashima *Jael Golad as Frieda *Luiz Teixeira as Raul *Rosie Curtis as Elizabeth *Jacob Gallagher as Bertie *TheKipperRunsAgain as Trevor and Derek *Christopher Bouchard as Winston, and the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre manager. *SamTheTrainFan as Thomas' Driver *Tommy Wang as Superman Thomas *Sam Black as Batman Diesel Category:Miscellaneous